1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for preserving plants after cutting, and, in particular, relates to preserving cut flowers and flora in a container, and, in greater particularity, relates to cooling and/or heating the water in a vase or other container that is used to hold cut flowers and other flora.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cut flowers such as roses and other flora are frequently used to enhance the aesthetics and health of an environment and as a gift of endearment and appreciation. The lifetime of such often expensive cut flora is limited by the ability of the cut stem to draw water up to the petals, leaves, etc., by the growth of algae that can plug the transport cells in the xylem and the growth of a callus by the flora itself that seals off the cut end of the stem in an undesired attempt to heal itself.
In addition the phloem needs to be free to transport liquid down through the stem for the proper functioning of the cells in the flora.
In order to deal with the effects of algae and growth of a callus, it is standard practice to change the water in a vase every second day and recut the end of the stem to remove the callus and algae. Unfortunately, this procedure is time consuming, and many people either do not know of this procedure or forget to do it or are unaware of how best to extend the life of cut flora. In addition, each time the stem is cut the flora becomes shorter reducing its aesthetic value.
The importance of control of phytohormones should not be underestimated. For example, roses are popular as cut flowers partly as they are dicots, dicots being generally less affected by auxins than monocots. But all flora are not equally affected such as lilies, being monocots, are generally even more deleteriously affected by auxins than roses, thus the conventional practice of preservation has not been commercially practical.
Flower shops typically keep flowers in a cooler, cooling the entire flower to prolong their life, but once sold to the consumer, the flower immediately starts to deteriorate.
Other products currently exist that are sold to enhance the lifetime of cut flora. Some products are marketed as “plant food” or “plant preservatives”. One such “plant food” is actually the chemical, alum (aluminum magnesium sulfate). Alum acidifies the water in the vase in an attempt to retard the growth of algae. Unfortunately this approach has limited value and in some cases is deleterious to the flora. Other products use algaecides or metal ions that are toxic to algae in an attempt to limit or retard algae growth. Here again these products are often undesirable, perform poorly, and can actually damage the flora.
Several patents disclose different chemical compositions and processes to preserve cut flows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,263,528; 8,250,805; 7,273,831; 7,199,082; 6,688,039; 6,440,900; 6,365,548; 5,500,403; and 4,061,483. These patents are incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method for preserving cut flowers and flora and other plants without the use of chemicals.